


Hearth and home

by Alalaya2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dimension Travel, Family, Healing, Steve Rogers is a Troll, The Avengers Need a Hug, Trolling, Watchers, Weird Plot Shit, people who were thought dead live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alalaya2/pseuds/Alalaya2
Summary: So I step off a curb into the past de-age into a teen only to end up in the MCU because some watchers thought the universe need a babysitter why the hell did they chooses me?





	1. Chapter 1

I tripped over a curb, it wasn’t a very interesting curb it had a chip of cement missing but there was nothing about it to make that moment anything different then the norm. I got up and looked around to see how many saw my tumble. I felt the blood drain out of my entire body because I know there were no skyscrapers when I fell.

“What the...?” I exclaimed in surprise only to have a sharp pain in my head. “Owch!” I looked at the rock covered in paper on the ground in front of me “WHO THROUGH THAT!” I hissed out in anger, unfamiliar surrounding or not I don’t take shit form no one. I pick up the rock and find that the rock it a note.

_‘Dear Sahara, We the Watchers have notice that the MCU has gone through many timelines without a Hearth keeper. As of such each timeline has gotten more and more destructive to prevent an uncontrollable multiverse collapse we have selected you from a universe that is aware of the, as your people call it, MCU branch or the multiverse. We have selected you because of your natural instincts to help people when they need it and act as a supportive role. You are also aware of the possibilities of the time lines but not enough to endanger its integrity. To avoid stressing you too much in this new position we have switched you with your counterpart in this realm your lives have been near identical san a few different details for one you are now 16 again it is the year 1991. We have given you the knowledge you will need to prepare for your role in fighting Thanos. It will come to you throughout the week your it going to be starting collage on a full scholarship working under Dr. Bruce Banner in his first class to start to build your reputation in this dimension. You have also been given three intertwining powers control or energy, control of matter and healing. Theses power do have limits such as if it is a person’s time to die you will not be able to stop it and some injures are fated to be, such as Fury’s eye you will learn the limits as the week goes on. The address to your new house is on the back of this letter._

_We wish you the best of luck._

**_The Watchers_ **

What the actual hell? I sit down on the dam curb and stare at the letter in my hand because this has got to be a dream or a joke. I’m nearly thirty not a dam teenager, I was book smart but not enough for the likes of Banner, and I was born in 1992 not 1975. I place my head on my knees, I deep down I knew this was real I just couldn’t deal with this right now. I look at the address on my note and see that I am on the street that my new home is on. I hope they got the place furnished because I’m going in taking a bath and then going to sleep. I’ll properly freak out when I wake up tomorrow.


	2. A New Home?

Waking up the next morning did not make things better in fact it made things worse. It wasn't because of the house, no the house was great it looked like everything I ever wanted in my first home. No what made it worse was waking up and realizing that this was not a dream. "I'm a fan-girl in the Freaking Marvel Universe, why the hell is it me?" I ask the empty room. There was nothing special about me I had an associates degree that I couldn't use. I had worked at the same burger joint for seven years and had never been promoted even though I had trained all of my manages. I had one friend and she didn't talk to me very much in fact if I didn't text her once a month it would take her a year to contact me on her own. I did know a lot about the marvel universe compared to the average person but, I had nothing on the die hard fan. So, with all this in consideration why did they chose me? I look around the kitchen one more time and see another note on the refrigerator I was not there before.

_Dear Sahara,_

_I hope that you like your new accommodation as you will need it for the next year to start your studies and to start to make a network and connections. Next year it the starting point for you adventurers as you will need to deiced if your are going to do anything for Barns or Killmonger. They can both make good allies if reached in time or you can leave them to there fate as it is._

_We have singed you up for several classes that can help you get an idea of possibilities for you while you are here. There is a map on the other paper on the refrigerator along with your scheduled for the next two weeks after these two weeks you can change it anyway you want. Now I have two warnings for you before you contact Fury if you want to learn about sorcery do so before you are on Shields list. Once you are on it they will not like it if you are out of sight for a long time. Beware of Hydra they are still around and will take any chance they can at getting you once they know you have powers try to remain as public as possible to make you a harder target for them._

_Now I believe that you need to get ready if you don't you will be late to your first class with Dr. Banner._

_Have fun_

_The Watchers._

"Smart ass!" I mumble before looking at the map and scheduled first class is a two hour lab with Dr. Banner it starts at 1:00 p.m. at the south side of the campus I'm at the north end according to my map it looks like a half hour walk if there is not a lot of foot traffic in the way. I look at the clock and nearly jump out of my skin, it's 12:45. "SHIT I'M GOING TO BE LATE! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO SCHEDULED CLASSES FOR MY FIRST DAY HERE!" 

I was already dressed for class and had eaten a large breakfast so I would be fine until class had ended but I would have to run the entire way to class in order to be there at a decent time. If I had known about this earlier I would have left an few hours ago to get a feel of the campus and to scope out the class but it looks like I'll have to save that for a different time. I grab the backpack and book it. I am not one of the most athletic people in the world in fact I hate running. I am one of those unfortunate girls that are well curvaceous and I have yet to come across an over the shoulder bolder holder that can keep the girls form flopping every which way. In other words it freaking hurts to run that is going to have to change well I am here though, in a world where magic, mutants, aliens, and who knows else is real being able to get the hell out of the way it a priority. I can see the benefits of being singed up for judo and gymnastics so at least those are two classes I know I'll be keeping on the list maybe I'll take up yoga again to help stretch out after a hard day.

I was dogging people left and right as it appeared to be a time for classes to change. Just my luck I look at the clock tower at the middle of the campus it is 12:55 I can at least see the building that my class will be in luckily form what I can understand it is the third classroom from the front door. I can see a guy with brown hair running towards the same class room so I won't be the only one late at least. He wrenches the door open and I am hot on his heals before the door can close. I pass the second door and don't slow down quick enough and the guy in front of me stops. I try not to run over him, but fail as I skid on the marble floor I yell out a warning but it was to late. I crash into him sending books and papers flying everywhere. I close my eyes and wonder again why me I can feel the guy under me flailing around like a dying fish. I open my eyes to a pair of brown eyes looking up a me through my cleavage. The reason he is flailing around is because he is having trouble breathing.

My Irish heritage shows as I turn a red as a rose "OH MY God I am so sorry I just got my scheduled twenty minutes ago and I had to run all the way from the north part of the campus I just didn't want to be late to my first class I am so sorry!" I get off him as quickly as possible and try to help him up before gathering up the book and papers I had caused him to drop. I hand him the papers I had collected "I am so sorry are you okay?" I look over the guy I ran over, he looks like he is in his twenties brown curly hair and kind brown eyes that have known pain. Aside from looking a little rumpled he looks okay.

"I'm fine I was running an experiment that took longer than I thought it would so, I am late as well so you will be fine."

"Sahara Wolfe" I hold out a hand in greeting.

"Dr. Robert Bruce Banner I do believe that it was my class you were running late too?" he laughs as he takes my hand.

I could feel my entire body turn a dark red I didn't even know I could reach without a sunburn. It was my first official day in MCU and I had nearly killed the future Hulk with my freaking Boobies. "I am so sorry Professor I didn't mean to run into you" I was ready to cry about this point talk about a bad first impression. Banner seeing I was about to cry tries to calm me down, it was at this point I notice the entire class is watching this through the open door. Its official my life sucks!

 


End file.
